


Gone

by lordjenjen



Category: Daredevil (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, M/M, This pairing needs more stories, Zet made me, just straight up angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 14:54:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7897003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordjenjen/pseuds/lordjenjen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Civil War affects everyone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gone

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for Zet. Then they went and drew a sad comic for it. If you want to see that it's here: http://spideydevil-art.tumblr.com/post/149603238081/my-dear-lordjenjen-wrote-me-a-sad-fic-about-this

Gone

  
The day was everything Matt had expected. Everyone else had left long ago. Rain poured down around him. He didn’t bother with an umbrella. Instead he let the water ruin his suit. He didn’t care anymore. The only thing he cared about was gone.

_ I don’t need you. _

Matt knelt on the wet, muddy, ground. He didn’t need sight to know what was before him.

_ Just leave! I don’t need you. _

Matt placed his hand on the marble in front of him and began tracing the engraved words with his finger tip.

**Peter B. Parker**

**April 21** **st** **, 1983 - August 20** **th** **, 2016**

Matt rested his head against the gravestone. His last moments with Peter replaying in his mind.

_ “This is our war too, Matt. What happens out there affects us!” _

_ “Not it’s not! This is between the Avengers! We don’t need to get in the middle of their childish fight and get ourselves killed.” _

_ “They are trying to pass a law that prevents us from protecting those who need us most! How is this not our fight?” _

_ “Because, regardless if the law passes, I’ll be out there, just like I am now. Fighting for the people who can’t fight for themselves.” _

_ “You will have to run and hide from the cops…” _

_ “Already do.” _

_ “AND SHIELD.” _

_ “You act like this isn’t what we already do. You know what, Parker…” _

_ “I’m Parker now? Fuck you, Murdock.” _

_ “Just leave! I don’t need you.” _

_ “Fine!” _

He knew there was no stopping Peter. Peter was going and Matt should have gone. He should have protected Peter. He should have told Peter how much he loved him. 

_ Just leave! I don’t need you. _

Tears mixed with the water running down Matt’s face as he traced over the last word engraved on the headstone.

**Hero**

_ Just leave! I don’t need you! _

“Don’t leave me, Peter. I need you.”


End file.
